


letting of steam (getting off)

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Barebacking, M/M, Ongniel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Jisung, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu is both lucky and a genius with his choice of architectural preferences... and of men.





	letting of steam (getting off)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongnigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/gifts).



> a glimpse in the mind of mod k

There's a wonderful kind of soreness on his body when Seongwu wakes up. It's the heavy kind that stifles you and makes you want to stay in bed for a little longer. Seongwu wants to and the warm body besides him doesn't help either.

He curls in on himself, enoying the warmth and sprawls like a cat; except he freezes when his eyes meets another pair looking down at him.

"Good morning." the stranger greets, cheeks bunching up  cutely . Seongwu blinks, a memory of those same cheeks between his thighs making him flush in an alarming rate. "So this is the morning after, huh?"

"It is." Seongwu answers  calmly  . His voice  is leveled  and it makes him proud to be able to use his talent at situations like these. "Had a good sleep?"

"Had a great sleep." Daniel corrects him with another cheeky grin of his.

Seongwu snorts and relaxes on his back,  overly  aware of the rustling beside him. Opening his eyes, he gets a full view of the not-so-stranger's broad back. The other male is now sitting down, a hand scratching at the top of his messy hair as he yawns.  The blanket has already fallen down his waist and Seongwu  is delighted  to find the other  fully  naked under the sheets . Seongwu even has a clear view of the beginning of a plump behind peeking from the way he sits.

Seongwu wracks his brain for a name, brows scrunching up in effort before it goes lax and his fave goes red.

_"A-Ah Daniel!"_

Seongwu brings a hand to his face in both embarrasment and exasperation. The memories surface one by one and he tries fighting off a smile with both hands covering his mouth.

What a fun night.

"Mind if I use your shower?" the stranger, no, Daniel asks. He still has his back facing Seongwu but his head  is titled  sideways to see his reaction. "I don't  normally  do this so if it makes you uncomfortable I can  just -"

"No, no, no. It's fine." Seongwu cuts him off, rubbing at his head for the lack of anything else to do with his hand. "It's okay. You can take a shower."

Seongwu adds a small smile at the end, his heart making a sudden flip when Daniel returns it with a bright grin of his own.

Seongwu points at the door leading to the ensuite bathroom. Daniel does not even bother putting on his boxers when he stands up. Seongwu is unable to take his eyes off of the other's naked behind until he disappears behind the door.

He groans once the door closes as he stretches both his arms and legs. There's a few popping sounds and Seongwu feels a satisfied smile come up his face.

Now alone, Seongwu finally brings himself to sit up.  His lower back protests with the dullest of ache though it's soon forgotten when he sees the trail of clothes littering the expanse of his bedroom floor.

Seongwu grins as he stands up and nitpicks his boxers near the entrance to his bedroom. There's a noticeable stretch on the side he knows is not there before. A memory of Daniel  nearly  ripping off the piece of cloth off of him while he bends him over the bed comes up.

The memory makes Seongwu grin, cheeks glowing a pretty shade of red. Seongwu  really  got lucky for picking up Daniel out of all the men preying on him last night. He could still feel the barest of ache from between his thighs and it only serves to widen the grin on his face.

The sound of the shower running catches his attention and he  unconsciously  licks his lips, picturing Daniel naked and wet.

Oops.

His thoughts shatter when he hears the familiar sound of his phone ringing. He recognizes the tone he had set for his manager and he  hastily  tries to find the device. He groans when he sees it under the bed. "How the fuck did you even get there?"

"Sup?" Seongwu presses his phone to his ear and winces when he hears his manager inhale  sharply . "Jisung?"

"You're supposed to be at the building right now for a briefing of the new drama you are to appear on." Jisung's voice is  eerily  calm and Seongwu shrinks in on himself. "Yet I see no Ong Seongwu here. Care to explain why?"

There's a few seconds of awkward silence before Seongwu cracks. "I'm sorry I slept in late, hyung."

"Stop Seongwu, oh God, you that won't work with me." Jisung sighs on the other line and Seongwu almost feels guilty. Almost. "I know you so  just , you know, bid the poor fellow goodbye and take a shower already. I've aleady recheduled the briefing late this afternoon so you better get your ass here soon."

Seongwu is  really  all too lucky to have Jisung as his manager. No one would be patient enough to put up with all his shit.

Glancing at the clock, Seongwu takes note of the time (ten in the morning) and runs a hand through his hair. "I'll be there. Thanks hyung, you're a lifesaver."

Seongwu could  practically  see Jisung pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head  . "  Just  get here as soon as you can."

"Copy that, hyung." Seongwu  cheerfully  responds before the call disconnects.  He's still got some time before he has to leave so he might be able to drop by his favorite restaurant for lunch before working.

The sound of the shower running catches his attention once again and an idea forms in his mind. He's in no particular rush but it would not hurt to save some more time, would it?

Discarding his boxers (once again) along with his shame, Seongwu pads towards the direction of the ensuite bathroom.

The ensuite is big and Seongwu takes pride on it. He's  specifically  asked for something spacious and spacious he got indeed.

Standing in front of the mirror, Seongwu glances at himself, poking a finger at a few marks littering his sides.

He pushes his hair back before he walks farther and opens the door to the shower.

The glass door is clear bevel with the middle frosted to hint some sort of privacy. It's a precaution as nothing can  be seen  father than the tiled wall in front of the sliding door.

It's  perfectly  hidden behind the large sink and Seongwu's grin turns wicked when he steps in.

Seongwu forces himself to take step after step, distracted by the full view of a naked Daniel. He has his back on him and Seongwu notices the red lines  just  below his shoulder. He fights off a grin

"I hope you don't mind it if I take a shower with you." Seongwu asks out of the blue. He reaches a hand forward towards the handle, turning the water flow harder. " I feel  uncomfortable being all sticky."

Daniel does not even seem to be the slightest bit startled as he turns to face Seongwu.

There's a grin on Daniel's face when he meets Seongwu's gaze. It's somewhere between being smug and cheeky and Seongwu wishes he could wipe it off of his face.

Daniel's wet hair  is pushed  back and for the first time, Seongwu notices the silver hoop on the male's left ear.

Something in Seongwu's stomach lurches so he looks down instead.

A. Big. Mistake.

His eyes zeroes in on Daniel's cock.  It's limp between his thick thighs but there's no mistaking that it's definitely larger than your average size.

Seongwu's mouth goes dry so he busies himself with  blindly  grabbing at the bottle of shampoo on the side.

"Here," a hand catches his and Seongwu finds himself eyeing the hand Daniel has on his before the other hands him the bottle . "I've seen you on TV, Seongwu hyung."

Seongwu freezes, bringing his eyes up to stare at Daniel.

He finds himself captivated by Daniel rubbing at the foam on his hair instead.

"Hyung?"

"Ah." So Daniel is younger than him.  Seongwu's tone  is clipped  as he averts his eyes somewhere other than what's between Daniel's legs . He squeezes an adequate amount of liquid on his palm before lathering it on his hair. "So what are you going to do with this information?"

The question is thrown nonchalantly although Seongwu does hold his breath. He knows he should have been careful but Daniel didn't strike him as someone who would his identity against him. Jisung is going to kill him... along with his agency.

"Probably  asked for your sign," Daniel responds, his tone light, "and a picture with you, if it's not too much."

Seongwu's hand pauses on his head. He purses his lips and  eventually  bites at his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

A pair of hands touching his startles him and he's forced to stare at Daniel again.

Daniel is grinning again, head full of foam, while his hands  gently  runs on Seongwu's hair.

Giving up, Seongwu smiles and drops his hands to his side. He sidles closer to Daniel and allows those hands to scratch at his head.

"You're taking a shower with me," he says, "isn't that more than enough?"

Daniel pulls a hand back and  gently  flicks Seongwu's nose with a finger. "Oh, I did more than that."

This little shit. "And you  obviously  enjoyed it."

"I did!" Daniel nods, reaching a hand back and turning the handle. The water sprays down on them again. " Incredibly  so."

"I'm flattered." Seongwu grins, the lightness in his chest genuine. "You weren't all that bad as well, Daniel."

The sound of Daniel's chuckles fills the closed space. It's low and light, almost soothing. Seongwu decides he likes the sound of it.

They banter for a few more minutes before the both of them calms down. Seongwu allows Daniel to turn him around, the latter rinsing his hair and pampering him.

Seongwu is trying, he is, but he's  incredibly  aware of Daniel's cock grazing his ass cheek. It's hot against his skin, a complete contrast to the cold water running down the rest of his body.

The hand Daniel has on his shoulder slides down to his back and down to his waist. Seongwu  sharply  inhales, unable to stop himself from pressung back against Daniel's front.

The hands on his waist tightens ever so  slightly.

"I'll leave first then, hyung." Daniel blurts out, sliding from behind Seongwu. He's looking away, a hand scratching at his dripping locks. "Thanks for letting me take a shower."

Seongwu remains still under the shower's spray. He's rooted on his spot while his eyes rake down the entirety of Daniel's body.

The younger's body is  slightly  turned away from him but Seongwu's able to see well. Daniel's cock is half hard and heat pools low on Seongwu's gut.

He wants to feel Daniel inside him again.

"Daniel." his voice is low, a contrast to his cheerful one earlier. "Why don't you stay a little bit longer?"

Daniel turns to face him and Seongwu sees the way his eyes flicks down somewhere lower. Seongwu does not cover himself, allows Daniel to stare at him all he wants.

There's a surge of satisfaction that fills him, knowing exactly when the glint on Daniel's eyes changes.

Daniel  fully  turns his body to face him again and Seongwu  deliberately  licks his bottom lip. He tilts his head to the side, lowering his lashes  coyly "So?"

The younger male pushes his wet locks back and the answering grin on his face goes straight between Seongwu's legs.

"It would be my pleasure, hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The water is still spraying down on them when Daniel crowds Seongwu against the wall, mouth hot and persistent against his . Seongwu doesn't mind, turned on with the way Daniel drinks his every moan and gasp.

Daniel's large hands are busy sliding up and down on his sides. Seongwu's having a hard time coping up with how sensitive he has become from  just  a simple touch.

He indulges himself even more, opens his mouth wider and welcomes Daniel's tongue inside . The kiss is messy, always has been, and it turns him on even more.

Seongwu brings both arms around Daniel's neck, circling them around  loosely  .  He tangles his fingers in Daniel's wet locks and pulls  gently  , enjoying the groan Daniel lets out against his mouth.

It's when Daniel brings a hand down between them that the kiss breaks.  Seongwu throws his head back and moans  loudly  , cock filling up even more as Daniel wraps his long fingers around him.

Daniel seem to enjoy his reaction as he drags his tongue from Seongwu's chin to his open mouth. He slips his tongue in once before kissing down his neck. "You're moans are  really  pretty, hyung."

The younger male punctuates his words with a squeeze. "You're  really  pretty, Seongwu hyung."

Daniel buries his face on Seongwu neck, licking  insistently  on the pale skin, knowing he can't leave marks  . His mouth itches to bite so he drags his face lower, sucking  just  above Seongwu's left pec.

The hand Daniel has around Seongwu's cock starts moving, pushing and pulling. Daniel continues jerking the hard cock in his hand and only stops when Seongwu's knees buckle.

Daniel is quick to bring his free arm around Seongwu's waist, hoisting him up. Seongwu catches on and  weakly  brings one leg around Daniel's hip.

The younger has the audacity to laugh when he brings both hands on Seongwu's ass,  gently  slapping one cheek before squeezing . "Up, hyung."

"You're an ass." Seongwu swats at him which only makes Daniel laugh harder. The younger  easily  lifts him up, pressing his back against the wall and trapping him there.  It takes much effort for Seongwu to wrap his legs around Daniel's waist, the pouring water not making it any easier.

Daniel tests the waters, thrusting against Seongwu and reveling in the way the latter inhales  sharply  .  He brings Seongwu higher until he could  easily  snap his hips against his, enjoying the way Seongwu falls apart in his arms.

Still panting and high in pleasure, Seongwu tries to think past the feeling of Daniel's hand kneading his ass.

With half lidded eyes, he manages to drink in the sight of Daniel's expression.  The younger has his eyes closed, mouth parted as he exhales while his hips continue snapping against his.

Seongwu sees Daniel's hoop glint  just  before he leans down to suck on the bow of the younger's lips.

The younger's movement stutters for only the briefest of seconds, kissing back Seongwu.

It's filthy, the way their tongues tangle around each other with their mouths parted. Drool escapes the corner of Daniel's mouth which Seongwu is quick to lick away.

He drags his tongue on Daniel's cheek, tasting and drinking in the water flowing down the younger's skin.

He sucks on the Daniel's jaw  briefly , nosing against his ear and bumping against the hoop the younger has on.

"Your earring is hot." he whispers on Daniel's ear before he tongues on his earlobe. He drags the tip of his tongue before finally taking the hoop inside his mouth and sucking hard.

"Fuck, hyung." Daniel groans, turning his head so he could kiss Seongwu silly instead. The slurping sounds echoes  loudly  on the confined space, turning them on even more.

Seongwu drags a hand down, blunt nails scraping against Daniel's toned stomach. His grin is cheshire when Daniel moans as soon as he wraps his fingers around Daniel's cock.

"It's so big." Seongwu slurs, his hand sliding up and down on Daniel's cock. " I wonder  how it managed to fit inside me last night."

Daniel  practically  growls at Seongwu's words. "Can't wait to be inside you again, hyung."

As soon as the words escape Daniel, Seongwu feels a fingertip nudge his asshole, pushing and pulling . A frustrated groan leaves his lips as he pushes back, trying to get it inside him.

"I don't think  you need much."  Daniel purrs, slotting two fingers between his ass cheeks and  slowly  pushing them inside  . The drag is slow and Seongwu pants when Daniel's fingers lodges itself deep inside him. "  Just  a bit, hyung."

Daniel does not even bother being gentle, the initial slowness disappearing as he plunges two of his fingers in and out of Seongwu . He drinks in the way Seongwu cries his name, holding on to his shoulders as if his life depended on him.

 _"Ah!"_ A thrust.

 _"D-Daniel!"_ Another thrust.

_"Please!"_

Daniel presses a kiss on Seongwu's cheek as he pulls his fingers out from his ass. He  carefully  sets Seongwu down on the shower floor, arms still around him in case his knees give up on him.

When Seongwu seems steady enough, Daniel  unabashedly  gets down on his knees, raising the older male's right leg and pressing a smooch on the inside of his thigh.

Seongwu is silent as he watches Daniel leave mark after mark on his skin.  He lets the younger raise his right thigh and settle it on his shoulder, holding himself up with a hand on Daniel's head.

Plush lips wrap around the tip of Seongwu's cock and the hand he has on Daniel's hair tighten.

"Niel," Seongwu moans  softly  , eyes closed as Daniel sucks him off  enthusiastically  .  Seongwu's hips jerk with every drag of Daniel's tongue on the underside of his cock and his knees threatens to give up on him once again.

Grabbing a fistful of Daniel'd hair, Seongwu  gently  pulls,  silently  urging the younger male to pull away . "Niel, please.."

_".. wanna come with your dick inside me."_

Daniel wastes no time pulling away and standing up. He presses a bruising kiss on Seongwu's mouth before turning him around to face the wall.

The shower handle digs on his stomach but Seongwu can't even  be bothered  when he feels the blunt tip of Daniel's cock on his entrance.

Seongwu tries pushing back, whining when Daniel holds him by the hip and continue rubbing his cock against his asshole . The younger male nudges, letting the tip almost slip inside before puling away. Seongwu sobs.

"Daniel, ah! Please!" Seongwu is begging, knuckles turning white. "Hn, want your cock in me, N-Niel..!"

Daniel's patience snaps and he is quick to bury his cock inside the familiar warmth of Seongwu's body.

Seongwu sighs, feeling himself go boneless when he feels the ache of having a hard cock inside him. His rim throbs, stretched  fully  by the wide girth of Daniel's prick. It's a pleasurable kind of pain.

Daniel snakes an arm around his middle, pressing his back flush against the younger's chest . A kiss on his nape. "You okay?"

Seongwu turns his face to the side, meeting Daniel's lips in a languid kiss. "Good but better once you move."

Daniel's answer is a snap of his hips, forcing Seongwu to hold on to the wall in front of him. The tiles are cold against his skin but he pays it no mind, too lost with the drag of Daniel's cock in and out of him.

The hand Daniel has on his stomach creeps up, fingers finding his nipple and twisting it to the younger's satisfaction . Seongwu's cries gets louder, pleasure attacking him from different sides.

"Mm, hyung." Daniel moans right at his ear. "You take my cock so well." He snaps his hips harder. "Like your ass  was meant  to take in my dick."

Seongwu can't bring himself to answer  properly , settling for broken _ahs_ and _hns_.

The sound of them fucking is loud within the confined space of the bathroom. Seongwu does not bother holding in his moans and Daniel doesn't reign in his groans as well.

It's  precisely  the reason why the both of them fail to hear the sound of Seongwu's door opening

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Seongwu?"

Seongwu freezes, holding his breath when he hears the familiar voice of his manager. With bated breath, he waits and waits and almost forgets about it if not for the voice calling out his name again.

"Seongwu, are you taking a shower?" It's Jisung. "I came to pick you up."

At this point. Daniel freezes behind him as well. He meets Seongwu's panicked eyes with curious ones of his own.

"Shit, my manager is here."

"I'm here, hyung!"  He calls out, attemping to dislodge himself way from Daniel but failing when the younger male pulls him right back against his chest.

"What are you doing?" he hisses, slapping at the arm Daniel has on his waist.

He opens his mouth to protest more but the words fail to come out when Daniel snaps his hips forward, burying his cock deep in his ass and pressing him against the wall.

"Why can you not even clean up after yourself, huh?" Jisung asks from outside. "And whose clothes are these? Jesus, Seongwu!"

"J-Just leave them, h-hyung!" Seongwu's voice crack as the head of Daniel's cock jabs at his prostate. "I'll c-clean them up, ah, l-later!"

Daniel has his face pressed on the side of Seongwu's neck and he could feel the grin against his skin.

"Ff-fuck."  he whimpers, trying to stop himself from crying out as Daniel continues abusing his insides with harsh thrusts.

The sound of the bathroom door startles Seongwu and he  quickly  brings a hand to cover his own mouth.

"When will you stop being a kid?" Jisung's voice is too close. Seongwu could hear him rummaging around his vanity. "When will I stop cleaning up after your mess?"

The sound of the door opening as Jising pads out back to his room.

"Ff-wha!"  Seongwu breathes out, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Daniel continues jabbing the tip of his cock against his prostate . "Nn-Niel, ah!"

Daniel grabs onto him  suddenly  , thrusts  incredibly  harder and Seongwu  just  knows the younger male is about to come undone  .  He's almost there too, the tip of his cock spitting out huge amounts of precome washed away by the spray of water above them.

The door to the ensuite opens again and Seongwu hears Jisung moving about. "I'm taking the trash out."

"Th-thanks, hyung! _Ngh!_ "

A pause. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes!" He yells our, holding  tightly  on Daniel's arm around him. "  Just  s-stab my toe! _A-ah!_ "

Jisung does not say anything and Seongwu almost cries out loud, both from panic and from the barrage of thrusts Daniel is raining on his behind.

"Well, better be careful showering!"

Seongwu comes the moment the door closes, hands clamped  tightly  on his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pleasure.

Daniel follows behind him, snapping his hips a few more times before burying his cock deep within the heat of Seongwu's ass  .  He muffles his groan with a bite on Seongwu's shoulder,  momentarily  losing all coherency.

"Ah.." Seongwu moans, feeling the warm liquid pool deep inside him. "F-fuck."

Daniel turns him around and kisses him  sloppily , grinning all the while.

They clean up  fairly  quick after, Daniel sneaking in a few kisses that Seongwu is only happy to indulge.

Though their giggles die down in front of a red faced Jisung holding a chinese take out in front of him.

"Explain. Now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu scrunches his face, glancing at Jisung's face while his manager drives them to work . He still looks pissed and Seongwu almost feels sorry. Almost.

Except he doesn't, smiling at the new contact on his phone.

 

 

 

_**Kang Daniel ♡** _

 

 

**end** _**.** _


End file.
